YT Logos:Requests for adminship/Top
To request for rollbacking abilities, go to YT Logos:Requests for rollback. Welcome to YT Logo's Requests for adminship. If you are considering requesting to become an administrator, you must read the Note below. Please see the Instructions section for guidance on how to request. =Note to Requesters= Becoming an administrator is a big responsibility. Administrators work very hard to maintain Logopedia and keep it running. This is not something that is handed out frequently or without thought. Only the most trustworthy, active, and knowledgeable users are granted adminship. For more insight into what this means and what it requires, please continue reading. Before you continue, read the entirety of the administrators page. If you just skipped over that link, go back and read it. You must know the ins and outs of being an administrator before requesting to be one. Administrators have a lot of power, and thereby have significant responsibility. If you do not think you will be able to properly handle that power and make responsible decisions, this is not for you. I know I can handle being an administrator. What are the requirements to becoming one? While bureaucrats do have some flexibility in deciding who becomes an administrator, there are a set of base guidelines that they look for in reviewing requests: *User has not been blocked within the past year of editing. Users who were blocked by hackers or administrator abuse will not have their blocks count as an offense. *User has not previously requested for adminship within the past 3 months. *User has proven knowledge of Logopedia and its policies. This means that they follow editing guidelines, they fix and improve pages, they upload high quality logos and follow copyright rules, etc. *User is active in fighting vandalism, sockpuppetry, and policy-breakers. This means that their editing history provides evidence of assisting administrators (i.e. editing talk pages of admins to alert them of destructive users), reporting users, and undoing/rollbacking poor or nonconstructive edits. *User is an autoconfirmed, active, constructive editor. If you are applying here, you should have at least 1000+ edits. I satisfy (or mostly satisfy) all of the above requirements. What now? Remember that when you become an administrator, you are expected to increase in activity and effectiveness. If you are granted adminship, you are expected to edit often and use your powers responsibly. You are expected to continue doing all of the above and more. This includes logging-on daily, responding to user reports, responding to messages or questions on your talk page, monitoring the , participating in wiki discussions, maintaining the front/Logopedia/MediaWiki pages, and constructively utilizing administrator abilities. If your request is approved and you are inactive or caught abusing your powers, bureaucrats and/or Wikia staff members reserve the right to remove your rights and punish you accordingly. I am prepared to do everything you just listed and more. If you truly believe you are a fit to become an administrator, then we wish you luck! Be aware of how the requesting process works. This is a voting process. All users are permitted to vote, whether or not they are an administrator. They will either support, oppose, or comment. After a request is published, Logopedia editors have 2 months to vote. After the 2 months are up, a bureaucrat will review the votes and make a decision. If 2 months are up and a bureaucrat has not responded to a request, feel free to notify a bureaucrat on their talk page. You are not permitted whatsoever to edit in the support or oppose sections. You may add or reply to comments, but you may not modify or remove others' comments. If you are caught trying to influence editors to vote or change their vote, your request will be disqualified. Cheating, incivility, and harassment is prohibited. The Instructions section below will guide you on how to publish a request. =Instructions for Requesting= Please ensure you have read the above section. Anyone requesting must have a valid reason to why they should be promoted, and understand how to use the abilities. Use the code below to request. Fill in each parameter with what is specified (except the "Request" and "~~~~" part, leave that alone). Remember that these abilities are not given out freely or carelessly, and that they are not for fun. If your request is ignored or rejected, do not feel bad. Take the voters' advice and begin to work harder so you can request again in the future. Code for Requesters: The following would appear: =Note to Voters= All users are able to vote, but may only vote once per request. Please note that if a request has already been approved/rejected by a bureaucrat, you are no longer able to vote. In the Support section, users should sign if they think that the user should earn the abilities. In the Oppose section, users should sign if they disagree with the user being promoted. In the Comments section, users may add their opinion to why or why not the user should be promoted. ='Active requests for adminship'=